


Like

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, In-Laws, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: She has never felt so connected to anyone in her life, and it is a heady feeling.





	Like

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #299: Connection.

Astoria’s eyes open and close slowly as she fights sleep. She wants to stay awake for as long as possible so she can savor this moment.   
  
Triumph is sweet, but snuggling against the warm body next to her is even sweeter. After the months of teasing she has endured, she doesn’t want to forget a second of their first night together.   
  
Eyelids fluttering again, Astoria stares at Narcissa, memorizing the way her blonde hair is mussed—for once—and how her cheeks are still flushed a warm pink. Astoria is sure her own appearance is similar, and her heart flips at the thought. She has never felt so connected to anyone in her life, and it is a heady feeling.   
  
 _Narcissa likes me, like I like her._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in December 2011.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
